Up To No Good
by strangely off-key
Summary: in which I file away little Marauder-related blurbs and such
1. Chapter 1: For You

SECOND YEAR

It was early morning, the day after the full moon, when Remus Lupin slipped into the dormitory, rubbing his shoulder to lessen the ache only to be swept up into a gentle hug, thick, curly black hair tickling his cheek.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" James exclaimed as Sirius released him. "I mean honestly, Remus, we could have helped you."

"What- How'd- I-" he stuttered. "I… I don't understand."

"It's bad enough that you go away to endure horrible pain all alone, and when you come back, we should be comforting you! I feel so stupid," James lamented, and Sirius shook his head, looking thoroughly ashamed of himself.

"I don't…but you don't... you don't hate me?"

"What?" Peter exclaimed from where he sat on James' bed. "No! It's not like it's your fault, and you're not any different from who you were two days ago."

"It doesn't matter to us," Sirius declared. "It's super cool, actually." James, Remus and Peter stared at him. "Well, _I _think it's cool."

FIFTH YEAR

"Remus!"

It was early on Sunday morning, and Remus Lupin was curled up in bed, his head buried under his pillow.

"Shadup, James," he mumbled, still half-asleep. "It's _early."_

"C'mon, Moony!" his friend called, and Remus – with a show of great reluctance – hauled himself out of bed, pulling a red and gold woolen jumper before stumbling down into the common room.

"Whadisit?" he asked sleepily, and in the half-wakeful place he occupied, it took him a few sleepy moments to notice a large, black dog stretched out Peter's lap, its head resting on James' knee. It was a testament to the werewolf's exhaustion that he didn't even react when the shaggy animal bounded across the room and licked his hand in a friendly manner.

"Where's Sirius?" he asked, looking up as he patted the dog's head, and Peter laughed, flinching away as James elbowed him in the ribs.

"I was reading up on werewolves over Christmas," the taller boy said abruptly, ignoring Remus' question. "I came across this text that said werewolves literally tear themselves apart when they're left alone."

It wasn't like this was news to Remus, but he still flinched when James said it, and the black dog butted its head against his leg.

"It also said that the company of other animals seemed to help this werewolf keep his head during full moons."

"I don't think getting me a dog will work," the werewolf himself said quietly. "It'll run away from me during the night."

James and Peter shared an amused glance. "It's not a dog, it's a Sirius," the taller boy corrected, chuckling, and Peter snorted with amusement, but Remus frowned.

"I don't understand," he confessed, shaking his head, and James clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"C'mon, Moony. I know you're smarter than this," he said, and Remus looked down at the dog in his lap, taking in the shaggy black hair and the familiar silver eyes.

"Sirius!"

James clapped, grinning, as Sirius Black appeared, sitting beside Remus where the dog had been only a moment before.

"You-"

"I'm an Animagus!" he interrupted. "I've wanted to tell you for weeks, and James too, but we were trying to help Peter out before we did – he's almost got it, but not quite."

"It took ages – that's what we were doing, all those times we snuck off without telling you," James continued. "It was rather difficult, but we did it for you, Remus, so you'll stop hurting yourself. I'm a stag, and Peter's a rat."

It was like a dream, as Remus looked from James to Sirius to Peter, all grinning happily at him.

"James and I can come with you this time, and Peter will join next month," Sirius explained.

"I can't believe you did this for me," Remus whispered.

"I wanted to wait until we all could transform completely, but we didn't want you to have to go through even one more full moon alone, so we decided to tell you now," James said, smiling softly at him, and Remus rose to his feet, pulling James into a hug.

"Thanks," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: Bittersweet

It must have been late – it was very dark outside – but for some reason, Remus couldn't remember, frowning slightly as he meandered from the guest bedroom into the kitchen of Lily and James' house in Godric's Hollow. James and Sirius lounged at the kitchen table, intensely focused on a game of Wizard' s Chess, and Lily was curled up in an armchair by the fire, nose buried in a book and a steaming cup of tea in her hand.

It was a moment before they noticed him, and when they did, James knocked over an entire row of chess pieces, Sirius swore violently, and Lily dropped her teacup with a clatter.

"Moony!"

Sirius leapt out of his chair across from James and bounded across the room, tackling Remus in an enormous bear hug. "I missed you!" he crowed.

James regarded Remus with those familiar hazel eyes and smiled. "It's been a very long time, Moony."

"I don't…I don't understand."

Lily looked at Remus pityingly, and Sirius' wide grin melted to be replaced by a look of shock and grief. "…you don't know, do you?"

Sirius searched his eyes and Remus knew something was wrong, what his friend dreaded was true, and he had forgotten something important.

"What?" he asked, and Sirius removed his hands, backing away slowly, as if Remus might break at any moment. "What is it I forgot?"

Sirius hesitated, and when he finally raised his gaze to Remus' he looked defeated, _miserable_.

"Remus," he said quietly, tilting his head and smiling sadly. "Remus, I'm sorry but…_you're dead."_

Remus' world snapped into startling, overwhelming reality, and he felt his knees buckle, but Sirius caught him before he hit the floor.

"…no…I can't be dead…please…my son…my family…and _Harry…_ "

Sirius cradled Remus' limp body in his arms for a moment, and Remus clutched his shirt, begging for comfort no one could offer.

James went to them and caressed Remus' hair and Remus inhaled his comforting scent. "If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow, so be strong tonight, _r__emember who you are._"


End file.
